


Hiding the Bodies

by Rekall



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blood, Covering up a Crime, Deaths, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Max gets a knock at her door in the middle of the night she knows it can only be one person and that some sort of trouble has happened.</p>
<p>But that's okay. </p>
<p>Because whenever Anne needs help cleaning something up, Max is always there to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding the Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna/gifts).



It was late when she came. A timid knock on the door of Max's bedchamber. 

Max wasted no time in hurrying over and opening it. After all there was only one person it could be. Anyone else that late at night wouldn't have been so calm and collected.

"Anne."

There was a grim expression on Anne's face and even in the dim lighting Max could see blood splattered on her cheek. Instantly Max knew something had happened and none of it good. She grabbed Anne and pulled her into the room making sure the door was firmly shut behind them.

"What happened?" she asked, keeping her voice low in case someone was nearby who could overhear them.

"I need help."

Max figured as much. Judging by her appearance, Max suspected that at least one person was dead. She had helped Anne before after she had killed someone. That time however had been different. She had been scared, broken; not like now. The Anne before her was was the Anne that Max knew; the pirate that would shed blood without thinking twice about it. More than once that temper and quick to violence had gotten herself and Jack into trouble. It seemed as if trouble once again found it's way to Anne.

"What did you do?" There was no point in yelling or scolding Anne. The deed had been done and there was no going back. The current problem was finding a way to keep them both out of trouble.

"They were hurting her. She was young, just a girl. So I did what I had to do. The bastards deserved it."

Max should have known. Anne's biggest weakness was being unable to ignore when a girl was being abused. Max knew it was because it reminded Anne of her own past when she too had been a victim. Not that anyone would be able to call Anne a victim now. She was more ruthless than most men on the island. It was one of the things that Max liked about her.

But while Anne was a pirate there were still rules she had to obey, especially when it came to other pirates. 

And unfortunately Anne had a hard time at following the rules. 

"How many?" Max hoped it was only one. It was easier hiding one body than it was to hide multiple ones.

"Three."

"Anne . . ." Max said in a warning tone of voice. Despite her earlier decision to not scold Anne, that vow was rapidly disappearing. "You can't keep doing this. Three unexplained deaths are not an easy thing to hide."

"And the girl." Anne's words startled Max but she waited in silence as Anne continued speaking. "One of them slit her throat while I was fighting the other two. She was dead before they were."

Max closed her eyes and sighed, partly out of relief. At least they didn't have to worry about the girl selling Anne out for a quick way to make money. Anne may be the ruthless pirate who knew just how evil men could be but Max was the one who knew that women could be just as bad as men when it came to money. 

Max however kept her thoughts to herself as she moved across the room to a table with a basin of water in it. Dipping a cloth into the water she soon returned to Anne's side and began wiping the blood off Anne's face. 

"You shouldn't wander around like that," Max said, keeping her voice soft and tender. She meant the blood. If someone had seen the blood on Anne's face they may have decided to ask questions. Questions were bad.

"No one saw me."

Max didn't doubt her. While Anne didn't think all the time when she lost her temper she was cautious the rest of the time. "Where did this happen?"

"The cliff." 

That was good. Hardly anyone went near the place unless they were up to no good. It meant that the bodies wouldn't be found too easily before they had a chance to dispose of them. And if someone did find them they likely wouldn't report it because they would to admit their own unsavoury deeds.

"Good; that gives us time." 

With a light touch to Anne's arm, Max directed her over to the basin where she had Anne wash the dried blood off her hands. There was blood on Anne's clothes as well but Max figured that could wait until later. Having Anne change now would require her to return to her room where Jack was and the last thing Max wanted was to get Jack involved. Max knew that Jack would protect Anne but it was safer for everyone if news of what happened didn't go beyond the two of them.

Plus there were some things about Anne that she understood better than Jack ever could.

When Anne was ready they made their to where the bodies were hidden in the darkness. Anne led the way and they made good time. Fortunately Nassau was quiet so late at night. Those who stayed up late were already passing out from being drunk and the ones who were still awake were on their way to joining their friends in dreamland. 

It wasn't long before Max could hear the water crashing against the rocks below them. The scent of salt was only barely covering the odor of the bodies that were already beginning to smell. It was fortunate that nighttime, the heat of the day would only have quickened the rot. 

The four bodies were all grouped together where Anne had left them. It looked liked they hadn't been disturbed, which was a good sign. Hope surged through Max that they might actually get away it. She knew however that they couldn't relax. Anyone could come along at any moment. They needed to be fast but there was something that Max had to do first.

Kneeling down next to the man who was closest to her, Max began going through his pockets. She found some coins but little else that was of any interest to her. She then moved onto the next, making her way through all of them until only the girl was left. 

If Anne wasn't there, she would have inspected the girl too (the dead didn't need money and trinkets after all) but Max knew enough to leave her be. She was likely to not have anything anyway. If she had, she may have been able to save her own life.

But not necessarily.

"Help me," Max said as she stood near the shoulders of one of the men. Anne quickly moved over to grab and his legs and the two of them carried him the short distance to the cliff and threw him over it. 

They then moved onto the other two men until only the girl remained. 

"We don't have to," Max said, seeing the look on Anne's face. "Girls end up dead all the time and no one questions it. Someone will find her, bury her." That wasn't necessarily true and Anne likely knew it. Max would have suggested that they bury her themselves but they had nothing to do it with.

"She's already dead, let's just get it over with."

Max nodded her head as she moved towards the girl to get a look at her for the first time. Her hair was matted and her dress dirty and torn; she wouldn't be missed by anyone. Her eyes were still open so Max bent down and gently closed them. It seemed like the right thing to do.

She was lighter than the men and quickly she met the same fate as them. It wasn't right but then again there were a lot of things that weren't right in the world. Max knew that better than most and she was fully aware that Anne knew it as well.

Anne was quiet their entire way back. She didn't even try to go to the room she shared with Jack once they reached the brothel. She simply followed Max to her room and wordlessly entered it when Max held the door open for her.

"Are you okay?" Max asked as she reached out and gently brushed some of Anne's hair away from her face. 

Anne flinched at the touch but Max didn't let that stop her. By now she was confident in her skills of reading Anne's body language. She knew the other woman wanted comfort, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"She was just a girl."

"But she wasn't you," Max whispered as she wrapped her arms around Anne's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She knew though at one point it very easily could have been Anne. If Jack hadn't found her, things would have turned out very differently.

Max's lips brushed against Anne's cheek and she removed Anne's hat as she felt Anne begin to relax. With her fingers buried in Anne's hair, Max moved her mouth to Anne's lips to capture them in a kiss. She was pleased that Anne's reaction was to kiss her back. It was a good sign. It meant that Anne was going to be okay.

For how long she held Anne, Max didn't know. She simply continued to place gentle kisses until she felt that Anne had relaxed enough to go to bed. 

Slowly she undressed Anne before going to work on her own clothes. When they were both naked, they got into bed where Max's caresses continued, running her hands up and down lightly along Anne's body before coming to a stop as she wrapped her arms around Anne's body.

"Sleep," Max murmured. As much as sleep was calling to her, she was determined to stay awake until Anne had drifted. She didn't want Anne staying awake all night with bad thoughts running through her head. "I'll take care of you."

Slowly Anne's eyes closed. As sleep overcame Anne, a surge of emotions went through Max. She would do everything in her power to protect Anne for as long as possible. The incident that night had been an easy clean-up but next time might not be. For Anne's sake, Max hoped she would start being more cautious about letting her temper get away from her.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Max closed her eyes. For the time being she would be content. Worrying about the future could wait until another day.


End file.
